


Department Store

by ellewoods (rosydame)



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Department Store, F/M, Legally Blonde, take it like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydame/pseuds/ellewoods
Summary: fashion is architecture: it is a matter of proportions. coco chanel said that back in a time when people didn’t believe in her. she built an entire fashion empire all on her own. and oh… there was also hedy lamarr. she was a pretty face and…a smart woman. she had a high iq!





	Department Store

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Take It Like A Man

Leading the way inside the department store, Elle slowly breathed in the aroma of the store. She was far away from home, but she knew how to make herself at home and comfortable. She was still a stranger to the East Coast and that drove her to insanity but she didn’t show it.

Emmett, who was standing right next to her, waved his hand in front of her face. “What is this place?” He asked the blonde.

“It’s called…a department store.” She responded, enthusiastically and curled her lips into a soft smile.

“It’s beautiful…”

 _i know right!_  “Yeah.” The platinum blonde nodded her head. “It is.” Elle made her way towards a clothing rank and started to look through each item on display, ignoring the prices on the price tag. She turned her head and slightly rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Em. Just breathe it in, it’s just clothes!” She told him as she tucked her purse under her arm and proceeded to look through the clothing rack in front of her. “Emmett?!”

A few moments later, an Asian saleslady tapped Emmett on the shoulder. “ _love_?” The raven haired saleslady said with her thick Filipino accent. Emmett gave the saleslady a questioning look upon his face. “By Chanel.” She sprayed some of the cologne on Emmett before approaching another shopper.

“Oh…?” He replied. “No, thank you.” Emmett turned to his head and saw Elle’s purse slipping out of her arm. “Hey, Elle. I can hold your purse for you.” Elle shook her head and popped her purse back under her arm. “Okay then…”

The platinum blonde took a jacket out of the clothing rack and handed it to him. “Try  _this_  on, Em.” She told him. “And this one too.” Elle handed him another jacket from the clothing rack. “Try them on.”

“Sure.”

Elle headed towards the fitting room. “Emmett, are you coming?”

“Yeah.” He responded but before he could follow her. A salesman who was probably new to the store stopped him.

“Yo! Check out,  _subtext_!” The Puerto-Rican salesman said. “By Calvin Klein. It’s from their  **NEW** collection. I’m sorry if I bothered you, but the  _very_ woman that you are trying to impress seems…into her shopping. You know, the little blonde  _german_  girl.”

“What?! No–”

“Emmett!” Elle called out.

“Coming.”

Several minutes later, Elle layed out  _several_ shirts on the bench inside of the dressing room. “So… White, Black… Magenta, or Peach.” She said. “Pick one!”

“People in my street gets beaten up for wearing…Magenta or Peach.”

Elle rolled her eyes. “Ugh. That’s  _awful_ , but. Don’t  **BE**  stubborn!”

“What?! It’s true.”

“Lies. All  _lies_ , Em.” She said as she picked up the white shirt. This was something that she was good at. Shopping for men. “Come on. This is  _the_ fun part of  **SHOPPING**. Dressing up!” Elle walked out of the fitting room stall and sat down on the bench outside of it. She pulled her phone out to check the weather for tomorrow.  _82f, partially cloudy and a bit sunny_. The platinum blonde stood up of the bench and bent herself slightly. “Are you done?”

“No. And don’t watch me change, Elle!”

Elle sighed out of frustration. “You’re  **TAKING** forever.” She argued. “Open the door  _so_  that I can see my work. Emmett! Listen to me, I know best.” When Emmett opened the door, Elle bumped her face on the door. “Ouch.”  _what?! he was pretty looking…okay?!_

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She pointed a manicured finger towards the mirror.

“Woah.”

 _i know_.

“I look like Warner…”

“ _yeah_.”

“But I’m me.”

Turning her head slightly, Elle nodded in agreement. “That’s the  **BEST**  part. The outside is new, you just have to show what’s  _already_  in you, Em.”

“Yeah, thanks, Elle.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
